Carrier Pigeons
by Lady Of The Semicolons
Summary: A succession of so many mistakes can hardly lead to anything good, can it? Or can it? Or does it screw things up even more?
1. Prologue

Don't own Final Fantasy

Prologue

She'd been warned against it, of course, but such a trifling matter wasn't going to stop her. And it wasn't like she was unacquainted with magic. She was a white mage and a summoner, after all. True, this might be a low level to sink to, but she was too angry to care.

The leathery book was old and worn. She could smell the magic even before she lifted the covers. Only with a little trepidation did she open it.

It was a good deal larger than she expected. She was amazed at the multitudes of spells for practically every use imaginable. Her respect for her foster-mother, already quite high, went up several notches more.

She turned another page, and a blinding white light shot out of the book. She felt herself being launched backward. But before she could even cry out in surprise, she felt a sharp pain in all her bones, her head, her chest, her arms and her legs. She felt dizzy; she wanted to throw up. She fell into a swoon on the floor, and it was there that her foster-father found her.


	2. 1 Alexandria

Alexandria

"Just so I don't offend him, what's the name of the new airship again?"

"Zidane…"

"Hey, I'm serious! He comes in a different one every time! I don't want to look like an idiot!"

"I think it's a little late to try convince Uncle Cid that you're not an idiot," the Queen Garnet, known by her friends as Dagger, chided her companion good naturedly as they walked down the hallway of Alexandria Castle. Regent Cid of Lindblum had announced that he would be paying them a visit, and he was expected to arrive soon.

Dagger halted at the window and said, "He's here!" Sure enough, there was an enormous airship hovering over the city, making its way for the castle. They picked up their paces.

****

Regent Cid was looking a bit harassed as Dagger and Zidane received him in the conference room, although he had every right to be, because the regent could see what was coming a mile away.

"So you got the oglop thing under control yet?"

It took all of Cid's self-restraint to keep a dignified position and not slap himself on the forehead. "Not quite," he said through gritted teeth. Four years ago, Cid's wife Hilda had turned him into an oglop after finding out about an affair with another woman. Many adventures later, including one that transformed Cid into a frog, Hilda was found, and reversed the spell. But every now and then, Cid still would make oglop (or occasionally frog) noises when he spoke. It was usually barely noticeable, but it still happened. But every time he saw Zidane, which was to say every time he had to visit Alexandria, the thief always brought it up. Every time.

"Oh, okay. Just wondered."

"I may have to tolerate you all the time now, but that doesn't mean you don't owe me a little respect, Zidane."

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on. Sorry."

Cid sighed. "I apologize for snapping, but I'm just not in the mood for jokes right now. I've been very stressed out lately."

"What's wrong, Uncle?" asked Dagger.

"The most madhouse things imaginable."

"Sounds like Eiko," commented Zidane. "I'm surprised she didn't insist on coming with you."

Cid ran a finger through his hair. "You've pretty much hit the nail with the hammer. I insisted that she remain behind. She'll be here for the play in a few months. But in the meantime I wanted to give you a … heads up."

"What for?"

"It's quite a story, let me tell you. It happened about a week ago. I heard a small explosion in the castle, and I went to investigate. What I found was Eiko… six years older and Hilda's magic book at her side."

"Hang on… what?" exclaimed Zidane. " I thought Eiko was over me. Dagger and I have been married for almost two years- you'd think she might have caught that little hint!"

"I thought the very same thing," continued Cid, "but apparently that wasn't her plan. From what I understand of the matter, there was a boy who insulted her, or some such thing. She wanted to curse him. According to Hilda, there are spells in that book that could break out if the book is opened by an inexperienced hand. It seems one of those such spells were released as she was turning the pages. Eiko went into shock when she found out what happened. I couldn't blame her there. Hilda tried to find a counter-spell, but there's nothing she can do. It's irreversible."

There was an oppressive silence. "I admit this is… awkward," said Zidane. "I don't blame you at all for wanting to get out of Lindblum. I mean, I came to this conclusion years ago; I just thought I had a few more years to prepare. Eiko plus hormones will undoubtedly equal hell on wheels."

"That's a huge thing to adjust to," said Dagger. "How is she taking it?"

"Better than you might expect, actually. But once again Zidane hits the mark."

"What has she done?"

Cid rolled his eyes. "She reminds me very much of you, actually, Master Zidane. Maybe worse, if that's even humanly possible. She's become an unabashed flirt. It's all we can do to keep her in the castle; she always tries to sneak out. You'd think that the fact that she always gets rejected would discourage her, but if anything it just strengthens her resolve."

"Oh, my…" said Dagger.

"And she's only been a teenager for a week?" asked Zidane.

"Well, actually it's been almost two. The first week, well… let's just say I practically lived in the airship docks for the first week. Certain processes of nature are supposed to happen gradually… I guess they went on overload, having to do so much in such a short amount of time. At least, I hope that's what happened. If I have to endure that every month… my lifespan shall be greatly reduced."

"Can't envy ya there, man," said Zidane sympathetically.

"Well," said Dagger delicately, "Was that all you wanted to talk about, Uncle Cid, or was there another reason for your visit?"

"Ah, of course! Thank you for reminding me, Garnet. I certainly didn't want to leave without discussing Eiko, but I also wanted to talk about the Berkmea cars in South Gate…"

****

That was the downside of being married to a queen, Zidane later reflected for the thousandth time. Listening to a bunch of windbags droning about stuff he could care less about. But at least Cid was interesting, as well as one of the few who didn't look down on him because of his class, like some nobles did. But even Cid got to be too much at times.

At his own pleading, his technical title was Queen's Consort. He would gladly do anything in his power to help the country, but it wasn't really in his place to be a ruler. He didn't want to be a king. And as the superstition went, women did a better job governing Alexandria, anyway. The only way he would accept the full responsibility of ruling was if his wife predeceased him. And then he would only rule until their eldest child was old enough to assume the throne. Assuming, of course, that there would _be_ a child. Zidane sighed. It wouldn't do to think about that, not right now.

The meeting with Regent Cid finally over, Zidane made his way into town. He always made a point to visit at least once a week; Blank had insisted on it. His Tantalus brother had moved to Alexandria not long after Zidane and Dagger got married. He sometimes wondered if Baku had sent Blank so he could keep tabs on Zidane and report back to him. It wouldn't have surprised him at all. But the more likely reason for the move was Ruby. The two had been romantically involved for quite some time now, and it was quite a distance from Alexandria to Lindblum. But what was somewhat surprising was that Blank had rented his own flat in town; Zidane would have expected him to just move in with Ruby. But, he reasoned, each to his own.

He treaded along the cobblestone, dodging the occasional passerby. A few of them glanced at him with slight respect. He wished they wouldn't, but it wasn't something he could help. He entered the bar. Blank was already seated at the front.

"So how was Cid?" he asked as soon as Zidane sat next to him.

"How did you know he was here?"

"Kinda hard to miss an airship that magnificent."

"Very true. I already forgot most of what he said."

"Neglecting your duties."

"Hey, if I absolutely had to, I would have paid attention to every word he said."

"Right."

"So how's Ruby been?"

"Same old, I guess."

"You guess?"

He shrugged slowly. "Haven't seen her in a few days. We kinda split," he said in a perfectly calm manner.

"What! Really? Dang, I'm sorry, man."

"Not a big deal."

"What happened?"

"Well… Truth be told, we were drifting apart for a while. It was only a matter of time. We just… don't see eye to eye. It just didn't work out."

"Tough luck, man."

He shrugged again. "It's not like it's the first time it's ever happened. And hell, I've been through worse."

"Can't argue with that. Oy, Barkeep! Bring us a round over here!"

Blank rolled his eyes. "I've already told him to stop you after five. I thought Dagger was gonna kill me last time when I had to drag you home in a potato sack and stuff a gag in your mouth to get you to stop reciting that less-than-aesthetic limerick about the Qu and the Zaghnol."


	3. 2 Flight of the Princess

Flight Of The Princess

It was six months before they saw Cid's airship return to Alexandria. Ever since Zidane Tribal, presumed dead for a year, made a dramatic reappearance that reunited him with Dagger three years ago, it had become been traditional for the acting troupe known as Tantalus (though they were also a band of thieves) to stage a production of the classic Avon play, "I Want to be Your Canary" annually at this time of year. This play also served as a reunion for the heroes who battled in Memoria for the survival of Gaia. Having argued with her father multiple times, Eiko continually insisted that they arrive early (they had almost arrived dreadfully late two years ago). Cid finally caved last year after Eiko had threatened to leave on her own and get to Alexandria via chocobo. So no one was surprised this year when the new Hilda Garde came to dock before the castle a fortnight before the theater ship, the Prima Vista 2, was due to arrive.

"Remember," said Dagger from the corner of her mouth, "we agreed to try to ignore it."

"Yeah, Dagger, that's the third time you've reminded me. I'm not gonna forget. Relax."

As had always been customary with the princess of Lindblum, they heard her before they saw her. "For the last time, Fabius, I don't need anybody holding my hand! Let me through!"

"Lady Eiko, please, allow for a little patience. I'm just following your father's orders."

"His orders only count if I leave the castle. And looky, there's the castle right there! EXCUSE ME! MOVE PLEASE!"

A young lady barreled through a number of soldiers in a most unladylike manner. When she caught sight of the queen and her husband, she checked herself for a moment. She seemed to become aware of her appearance, which made her become shy. A sixteen year old stood before them, clad in a summer yellow dress. The length of her purple hair rivaled Dagger's; in fact there were many similarities between the two that were much more evident now that Eiko had grown. Zidane was little confused by the color of her eyes; he was certain that they had been green the last time they had met; but now they looked almost blue. It was possible, he reflected, that some people's eye colors change as they age—or maybe it was a side effect of the spell? He cast the thought aside.

He grinned. "Long time, no see, Miss Eiko." Eiko returned the grin, her old audacity coming back. Without warning she launched herself at him, enfolding him in a stranglehold hug. "Ow," he groaned

She didn't hear. "Oh my goodness! I missed you guys so much! So much has happened and I almost thought you wouldn't recognize me! But I've been waiting for ages so I could come see everybody—oh, and Freya visited not that long ago- she's coming here, too, right? I'm so happy to get to see everybody and—"

"Eiko, I'm really glad to see you too, but you're a bit heavier and stronger than you were last time, and if you don't get off of me I'm gonna suffocate."

"Oops! I'm sorry!" She let go and transferred the hug to Dagger, more mindful this time.

A somewhat woebegone-looking soldier of Lindblum came hurrying up, panting. "L-Lady Eiko… please do not do that again."

Eiko rolled her eyes as she withdrew her second hug. "I don't need a babysitter, Fabius."

"It's your father's orders, Lady Eiko."

"Whatever."

"Shall I show you to the guest room, Eiko?" Dagger asked.

"Sure! Let's go!"

Eiko grabbed Dagger's arm and hurried her along. In distress, Fabius began to pursue them, but Zidane held him back. "Hey, you can take it easy. Eiko's perfectly safe here."

"I thank you for your assurances, Master Tribal, but I may beg to differ. It is not the castle's lack of security I fear for; it is the determination the princess has for escaping that worries me."

"Everything'll be fine." Muttering to himself he added, "And I thought that no one could ever top Rusty."

****

"Your royal highness…"

"Captain Fabius—it is Captain, am I correct?"

"Indeed, ma'am."

"Captain, I am sorry, but there simply aren't any rooms that are any closer to Lady Eiko's room. The nearest one is all the way down the hall."

" Very well."

"And the princess has expressed very explicit wishes that you stay outside of her room at all times."

"Your Majesty, perhaps you don't understand…"

"I do understand, Captain. But I will respect the wishes of my guests. If you must, you can stand right outside her door all night. It is perfectly unnecessary to watch her every movement as she sleeps."

"… Understood." He paused. "And Lady Eiko is in her room at this moment, correct?"

"Yes, she mentioned something about changing her clothes. She's been a while; I ought to check on her." Dagger walked down the hall and opened the door. The room was empty. A window was wide open; a makeshift rope fashioned out bed sheets was made fast to the bedpost.

****

Dresses were wonderful. They were so lovely to look at, they made _you _lovely to look at, and over all they made you feel very grand indeed. But when you wanted to walk in the streets, grand wasn't something you wanted to go for. Not to mention dresses were rather constricting and difficult to maneuver. The overalls she had traded her dress for were much more liberating. It felt wonderful to be able to run about, rather than move at a stately pace.

She was so taken up by her freedom that she failed to notice the figure in front of her until she collided with it.

"Ouch!" cried the person. It was a young man. He was much taller than her. His eyes were a shade of deep green; his hair was dirty blonde and cut short. He looked to be at least seventeen years old. All of this information was processed extraordinarily quickly.

"Oh, I-I sorry," she stammered. Her acting skills had definitely improved, she thought with satisfaction. "I didn't see you at all. I am so blind."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her.

She gave him a winning smile. "That's very gallant of you. Oh, do you happen to be from around here?"

"Alexandria? Yeah, of course."

"Really? I'm from Lindblum, so I don't really know my way around. Do you think you could give me a tour?"

"Err," he said uncertainly, "I can't right now. I've got some important errands to run. Maybe some other time."

"Oh, okay. Sounds fine with me. I'm Eiko, by the way."

"Jonah. Jonah Hesstriek."

"Pleased to meet you."

Jonah's eyes flew to something behind her. "Who's the guy in the cone hat?"

Eiko followed his gaze and inwardly cursed. "Sorry, Jonah, but I have to go now. Don't forget about me, now!" She walked as quickly as she dared without looking suspicious until she turned the corner. Only then did she break out into a full sprint. That had to be a record time for Fabius; usually it took him much longer than this to realize she was missing. She would have to step it up a notch.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she ran into someone else. But this time it was Zidane.

"Going somewhere?"

She tried to smile. "Heh heh. Hello, Zidane. I always knew some day I'd find myself in your arms."

"Not funny, Eiko."

"I thought it was. You always make jokes like that."

"The joke wasn't funny either, but I was talking about this little escapade. It isn't safe to go wandering on your own."

"You sound so much like my father that it scares me."

"Has it ever occurred to you that he might have a point? What if you were captured, or worse? That kind of stuff happens, Eiko. And I don't ever wanna give Cid that kind of news about his daughter. You had us worried to death. Just think about it," he added when he saw her disengaged face.

"Alright."


	4. 3 Mistaken

Mistaken

Eiko promised that there would be no repeat of what had happened. It was agonizing, though—distracted after her whereabouts had been discovered, she had neglected to give Jonah any means of contacting her. He was going to slip through her fingers like water. But she had promised not to run off again…

Frustrated, she began pacing. What was she to do? She faltered when she heard a rattling in her wardrobe. What in the world was that? It shuddered again. Eiko took a deep breath and inched toward the wardrobe. To be safe, she began muttering a summons to Fenrir, telling him to be ready just in case. Her fingers grasped the handle. It shook again. Maybe she should call Zidane or Steiner, just in case… No. She could handle it herself. After a mental count to three, she flung the door open.

"KUPO!"

"AHHH!"

With the force of a cork from a champagne bottle out flew a moogle. Eiko jumped so much that she fell on her bottom. The moogle hopped beside her.

"Phew. Thanks for letting me out, kupo. I thought I was never going to get out." He noticed Eiko sitting on the floor. "Kupo! Sorry for startling you. Are you alright, kupo?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

The moogle gave a bow. "My name's Mosh, by the way, kupo."

"What were you doing in my wardrobe, anyway?"

"Ummm…" Mosh looked uncomfortable. "I… saw something sparkly, and I wondered what it was, kupo. So I went to investigate. Yeah! Kupo! And while I wasn't looking, somebody went and shut the door on me!"

"Sparkly? You mean my dresses?"

"K-Kupo. Er… yeah."

"Um…"

"C-could we pretend this conversation never happened, kupo?"

"Uh… okay."

He looked immensely relieved. "Thanks, kupo. And I owe you one for letting me out."

It clicked. Before Mosh left the room she asked, "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, kupo. What is it?"

"If I wrote a letter and gave it to you, could you make sure it got to a person named Jonah Hesstriek?"

****

Flap. Flap. Flap.

He should have just given the letter to Artemicion. Artemicion was the mailmoogle, after all. Then that could have been the end of it. But Mosh felt so obligated to repay the princess that he wanted to do it himself. And he had given his word—something a moogle never goes back on. And there was also the incident of how he had gotten trapped in the first place. If that ever got out—no, better not to think about that. The princess would keep to her word. In fact, Mosh wasn't sure that Eiko herself had put two and two together.

Wait, what was that name again? Mona? Lona? Joana? Yes, that was it. Joana Jestreek. But where did she live? He thought a moment. Wasn't it Tonberry Lane? Yes, that sounded right. Wasn't Joana Jestreek that nice lady who made that delicious hazelnut cake? Ah, of course! How could he ever forget? Joana Jestreek, 14 Tonberry Lane.

The moogle reached his destination. The door was locked. She must have gone out. Mosh laid the letter on the welcome mat. A pity. He had been hoping she might have some cake to share. Oh well, such is the life of a moogle. He took off again.

****

The resident of 14 Tonberry Lane walked up the street. They paused at the piece of paper lying in front of the door.

"What in the world?"

"Hey, Blank," a woman with graying hair called from across the street. It was his neighbor, Ms. Jestreek, who lived in 12. "Some moogle put that letter on your doorstep. Didn't look like that moogle mailman, though."

"Thanks for the info, Joana."

Blank stepped inside before he opened it up. It was very fine-quality paper, and he thought he could smell some sort of perfume on it. He unfolded the letter and began to read:

_I very much wish to see you. Every day I face without you is sunless in my eyes. Tomorrow night I shall await thee, knight, at the dock. No fate shall ever endeavor to part us. I yearn so strongly for that moon-bathed hour, but until then, I shall remain your beloved._

A love letter? He scanned it again. He had received a similar letter like this once. There wasn't an address on the envelope—it could have been a mistake. At the dock… That was the exact same place the last letter had directed him, and the authoress had failed to show up. But maybe she had been deterred by the knights of Pluto. Maybe she had been too nervous to show up. It certainly was quite a coincidence. But would they really send another letter after four years?

"Hmm…"

****

Pleased as Eiko was about the direction her potentially romantic endeavors were going, she was still very happy to spend quality time with her friends. Some bonds are too strong for anything to sever.

It had been Zidane's idea to suggest get out of the castle. Eiko imagined that he probably felt the same way as she did when it came spending so much time in closed spaces. Eiko smiled to herself. Had she known this similarity at an earlier date, she would have pointed it out and insist that she and Zidane were destined for each other. But she had wised up when she realized that Zidane truly loved Dagger with all his heart.

Even Dagger seemed to welcome the excursion. Not that Eiko blamed her at all—the tutelage she had already undergone told her just how hard work being a queen can be. Like Eiko, she had swapped her regal attire for more casual clothing so she could walk about more freely. Dagger had told Fabius that he wasn't needed; Eiko would be under enough protection under her watch. Eiko nearly hugged her for that.

They mostly just meandered through the streets, stopping at the occasional quaint shop or vendor.

"How would you lovely ladies like an ice cream?" asked Zidane, spotting a particularly colorful vendor.

"You, know, that would be wonderful," replied Dagger, smiling. "Eiko?"

" Sure. Thanks, Zidane."

He gave a bow that made Eiko want to laugh. "It would be my pleasure."

"We'll just wait for you on one of those benches by the square," Dagger told him.

Eiko looked sidelong at the young Queen and said mischievously, "I'll bet I could beat you in a race to that bench, Dagger."

Dagger replied in kind with an expression on her face that made it hard to believe that she was a respected queen. "You think so, do you?"

There was an explosion of laughter and a flurry of motion as the two hurdled away. Passersby paused as they watched two shrieking figures, one resembling the Queen Garnet, the other resembling the Princess Eiko of Lindblum, sprint through the square. The pair landed in a breathless heap on the aforementioned bench, laughing still. Dagger was on the bottom.

"There you go, Eiko—I've proved you wrong."

"You did not win!"

"It looks that way to me."

"Well, then you cheated."

"How did I cheat?"

"Give me minute, and I'll come up with something."

"Just admit it. I won, fair and square." The purple-haired girl disentangled herself and stuck her tongue out.

"Fine then. Cheater."

"Sore loser."

But Eiko didn't retort, because she caught sight of a familiar face. She opened her mouth to call out to Jonah, but the sight of his companion stopped her. A tall girl with chestnut hair had her hand entwined with his. Luckily, they were across the square, with a big garden separating them. Jonah halted for a moment and kissed her.

Shame boiled in the pit of her stomach. She had been turned down again. She mentally slapped herself. He didn't turn her down. She was just stupid enough to think he liked her like that. It hadn't even occurred to her that he might already have a girlfriend. And she had to go off and write that stupid letter…

Would he come? Probably not. There could be a chance. But then she'd be trying to steal someone else's man again. Why did this always happen to her?

"You okay, Eiko?" asked Dagger.

"Oh, yeah," she lied cheerfully. "I was just thinking about stuff. Oh," she added with relief, "there's Zidane."


	5. 4 Deja vu, Or Maybe not Quite

Déjà vu, Or Maybe Not Quite

Her reasoning was this. First, she had promised that there would not be any _repeats_—her first escapade had taken place during the day; this one was taking place at night. Second, she technically wasn't leaving the castle grounds at all. Third, no one was going to catch her this time.

She was still going to sneak out to meet Jonah— provided that he would even come. But she wasn't going to try to ensnare him like she originally planned; she was going to apologize.

She pretended to retire early. Which, of course, gave Fabius some (rightful) suspicion. Once she could no longer hear him fidgeting outside her door while trying to peek through the keyhole, she cast a small illusion spell on the bed, so that anyone who looked in would see that she never rose from her bed. Such a trick didn't work back in Lindblum, because Hilda, whose expertise in such an area was greater than hers, and from whom she learned the trick, placed enchantments about her room that would alert her to such spells.

With the illusion spell intact, Eiko proceeded to cast a Shell and a Protect about herself. She approached the window. This part was a bit tricky. She knew it would work, because she had done it before. Still, she was a bit apprehensive. But there was nothing else for it. She opened the window and hopped out. The freefall was enough to make her giddy and sick, but the Protect did its job and absorbed most of the impact. The Shell was there to keep her unseen. She frowned, only now realizing the flaw in her plan. How was she supposed to get back up? But she could figure that out later.

****

There was nobody there. It was early, though, she told herself. There still would be time if he decided to show. She wasn't sure what she would prefer—meeting him or not meeting him.

How long ought she to wait? There was a chance that she might be discovered; she couldn't wait forever. But what if she left too soon? She was in agony over her indecisiveness.

****

He was insane. It had to be a hoax. He didn't know why he was even bothering. At least Marcus wasn't with him this time. He rolled his eyes. Heck, it was probably Marcus who had sent the letter. Blank wouldn't have put it past him.

Getting caught would be a bad idea. Sure, with Dagger and Zidane, he'd get pardoned right away, but in the later nighttime hours Captain Steiner had a zero-tolerance policy for trespassers, even if they were old friends.

He walked up a flight of stone steps. To his left was a parapet overlooking the water that separated the castle from the town. He took in his surroundings as his instincts always told him to do, and he reeled in shock. Someone was already there, leaning over the parapet and gazing into space.

Moreover, it was a girl. From what he could tell, she looked to be a few years younger than him. Her hair was… purple? Yes, it was definitely purple, flowing unbound all the way to her waist. The moonlight cast a sheen on it with a very unique effect, making it look like a pearl or a gemstone. She was wearing an orange dress, which contrasted sharply with her hair. Most unusual, though, was a single horn protruding from her forehead. She was frowning and biting her tongue. She didn't notice him at all.

"Excuse me," he said. She jumped out of her skin. The sight of him seemed to frighten her.

"C-can I help you?" Was she not the letter-writer after all?

"I'm supposed to meet someone here," he replied. "Has anyone else been around?"

She shook her head. "Not that I know of." She relaxed slightly. "What a coincidence, huh? I'm waiting for someone, too." Her face went forlorn. "But I don't think they're going to show."

Something urged him to ask, "Why wouldn't they?"

"Because he's already got a girlfriend."

"And he asked you to meet him anyway?"

"No, I asked him. But even if he didn't have a girlfriend, I'm sure he wouldn't have come."

"Why not?" What was he asking her all of this for? He didn't even know her name!

"Because…" she paused. Blank heard it, too. Footsteps. The girl cursed to herself and ran down the stairs, pressing herself to the wall next to them. Blank had no choice but to follow her. There was precious little space for two people; a little wiggle would be enough to reveal them. Without really thinking, Blank put his arms around the girl so that they were as out of sight as possible. As a precaution he placed a hand over her mouth.

****

She ought to have protested, stamped on his foot, something, but with so many things happening at once her head was in a whirl. But there was more than that. She didn't really mind being in his grasp at all. She berated herself. What in the world was she talking about? Her heart was beating wildly… why? Because she was hairs away from being caught, that was why. If she could have slapped her mental self, she would have done so.

The footsteps got louder. Who was it? There was a thump followed by a curse. It sounded like one of the Knights of Pluto. A second pair of footsteps followed.

"Is someone there?" The second person was female, most likely one of the knights under General Beatrix. "Oh, hello Mullenkedheim. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just tripped, that's all. Thought I heard something. You're Barbara, aren't you?"

"That's right."

"I'm surprised you remembered my name. It takes most people a while before they get it."

"I remember it from the cannonball races last year." As an afterthought she added, "And I also thought I heard the head chef yelling at you the other day and kicking you out of the kitchen."

Mullenkedheim groaned. "Don't remind me. That was the worst day of my life. Aw, now I'm hungry."

The female knight, Barbara, chuckled. "That's why I like you, Mullenkedheim. You're not overbearing like the rest of the Pluto Knights."

"Wait… what?"

"I mean… uh…" She sounded flustered.

This sounded interesting. Eiko didn't even register the fact that the man she'd just met had released her. She peeked around the corner, hardly aware that he did the same.

It was exactly as she figured; on the right was Mullenkedheim, the Knight of Pluto, and the female knight, Barbara. Barbara took a tentative step forward. She looked like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Mullenkedheim looked confused. _Get on with it!_ Eiko thought. She wanted to see where this would end. For some reason this seemed familiar…

Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!

No prizes for guessing who that was. You'd think as the Captain of the Pluto knights, he would have been able to locate a less rusty suit of armor.

"What is going on here?" Steiner demanded.

"N-nothing, Captain," said Mullenkedheim.

"Is there not something you out to be doing, Mullenkedheim?"

"Uh… is there?"

Steiner sighed in exasperation. "I request that you assist me with patrol tonight, Mullenkedheim."

"Oh. Okay."

Steiner turned to Barbara. "If you'll excuse us." He marched off with Mullenkedheim in tow. Sighing, Barbara walked away in the other direction.


	6. 5 Revealed

Revealed

Finally deeming it safe, they withdrew form their hiding spot.

"That was disappointing," her unexpected companion commented.

"Tell me about it," she replied.

He laughed. "And you weren't even thinking about getting caught."

"You weren't thinking about it either."

"Touché."

"So, you like spying on people, do you?"

"So do you, apparently."

"Touché. But not like a stalker or anything like that. I just like watching other people falling in love. I've never experienced it firsthand, but I like to see it."

"And secretly hope that it might be you in that position someday," he murmured.

"What?"

"Never mind."

They both fell silent. Without any more distractions, Eiko was able get a closer look at him. His clothes were roughly sewn together, russet-colored, like the earth. His hair was red, although not flaming the way Amarant's was; it was more of a burnt red. His eyes were chocolate brown, and if she peered deep enough, she saw that they had seen hardship. She knew the look; she noticed it on occasions when she looked at herself in the mirror, or if she caught one her old friends at unawares. He wore what looked like a leather belt around his head like a headband, and for the love of her she couldn't figure out why he was wearing something like that.

But he spoke again before she could ask him about it. "It's weird, though."

"What's weird?" Why was he bothering to talk to her? Heck, why was she bothering to talk to him? It was like out of nowhere they had suddenly become friends. But she didn't even know his name.

"What happened back there… for some reason I get the feeling when, you know, when you feel like you've already seen something happen, and it happens again. What's that phrase? Oh yeah—déjà vu."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?" This was getting more and more odd. "For some reason, I got the exact same feeling."

"Really weird." He frowned to himself. Then he added, "Your person hasn't showed up yet."

"Oh… yeah." With everything that had happened, she completely forgot. "Your person hasn't showed up, either."

He shrugged. "Should have known better."

"Same here." She went to sit on the railing that guarded the edge of the parapet.

****

Blank couldn't help but cringe as she carelessly took a seat on the railing. He almost opened his mouth to tell her to be careful, but he checked himself. Who was he, her mother? He didn't want to see her fall, but if she wanted to be stupid, it wasn't his concern. He didn't need to say anything. But then why was it so difficult? Then, on a sudden impulse, he went and sat next to her, still not saying anything.

"Well, looks like I snuck out for no reason whatsoever," she said irritably. "Too bad Steiner had to show up so soon. Otherwise it still might have been worth it." She turned and looked at him, and their eyes locked. Her eyes were blue, with almost a hint of green. He waited for the response to come out of his mouth, but everything stopped responding. His insides were turning to acid. What the hell? Those eyes had cast a spell on him; they had to have. Because there was no other explanation for why he couldn't look away. What kind of fool was he? _Say something, damn it!_ What was the last thing she had said? It took him a moment to remember. Steiner… the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. Comprehension dawned. Oh…

****

Eiko couldn't breathe. Her heart was body-slamming her chest. She couldn't pull away. What was all this? Why did she look at him? She was going to suffocate if he didn't look away soon; she couldn't do it herself. Yet a part of her didn't want him to…

That was when he did pull away. "Oh yeah, now I remember," he said. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but there was a hint of discomfort.

"What?"

"Heh heh. That was the Captain of the Knights of Pluto, right? I watched him end up in almost the same position as Mullenkedheim a few years ago."

She stuffed her fist into her mouth, but it didn't muffle the giggling very much. "Ahahahahaha! Of course! How could I ever forget that! Steiner and Beatrix!"

He looked confused. "You were there?"

Eiko's laughter eased up. "Yeah, I was. They both picked up my letter by mistake. But just when it got interesting, some big lug interrupted it all!"

"_Your _letter?"

"Well, yeah."

"_You _wrote it?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it never got to the person I sent it to, which was how Steiner had gotten a hold of it."

He was staring incredulously at her. He seemed unable to speak. With an effort he asked, "This wouldn't happen to be yours as well, would it?" He handed her a suspiciously familiar-looking piece of parchment. One glance was all it took. "Oh, no," she moaned. And then she turned beet-red. "I am so sorry. Very, very sorry. You wasted your time for nothing—and you could have gotten in trouble."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I expected as much. Well, actually, I expected it to be fake."

"I apologize for all this inconvenience I caused. I'm really, really sorry." Suddenly she slapped her forehead. "If you got the letter, then that means Jonah had no knowledge of it. I guess we've both been standing out here for no reason."

He laughed at that. "I guess so," he admitted. He looked like he wanted to add something, but he became thoughtful again. He seemed to do that quite a bit. "You were there that day? It was like four years ago."

"I was."

"Hang on." He looked at her again, avoiding her eyes as much as possible. Purple hair and a horn… He widened his eyes. "You're that girl who traveled with Zidane."

"You know Zidane?"

"He and I both belonged to Tantalus."

"You are…?"

"It's Blank."

Blank? "You piloted the Blue Narciss," she said in wonder.

"That's right. And you were the girl running around with a moogle. You're Eiko." After this sentence sunk in, he stood up very rapidly. His mouth formed an O.

"What's your problem all of a sudden?"

"You're Eiko."

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"You're Cid's daughter. You're the princess of Lindblum." He shook his head in dibelief. They paused as voices were heard in the distance. "I have to get out of here." He left without another word.

"Wait!"

He didn't listen. Right on cue, Fabius intruded on the scene, panting. "L-lady Eiko! Thank goodness! You must return to you quarters, My Lady."

She threw a final glance at the darkness, but Blank was long gone.

"Alright, I'm coming."


	7. 6 Crossed Again

Crossed again

"Please, just let me go."

"After your behavior these past two days, I cannot allow it, My Lady."

"Fabius, please. I'm not going to run off this time, I swear. I'm actually asking for permission instead of sneaking off, and what's more, I'll actually let you come with me. Please. I need to get out of the castle and think."

"My Lady…"

"I swear on my father's honor that I'm not going to run away."

He sighed. "Very well."

It was a sign of how desperate Eiko was to get out that she had allowed Fabius to accompany her. All night long she had been dogged with dreams of figures moving so quickly that they were nothing but blurs, suffocation, drowning, and falling. She needed to clear her head.

She didn't really watch where she was going; it didn't really matter, anyway. Her feet unconsciously took her to that square where she had raced Dagger yesterday. Fabius kept lagging behind. She wasn't trying to lose him, but she didn't want to slow down—it helped take her mind off of things.

She had retracted so far into her mind that she received a shock when she collided into a very solid something with so much force that it knocked her down. "Oof!" A selfish part of her wanted to scold whoever it was she had run into, but she held off. It was her fault, not theirs.

It was a fat man with a red face. "Watch where you're going!" he snarled.

"That was rude," she muttered as he walked away.

A pair of arms helped her back up. "Do you like plaguing me everywhere I go? Because it's starting to become a trend with you."

"Blank? What are you doing here?"

Blank rolled his eyes. "I live here. Alexandria isn't that big. I was running some errands." He folded his arms. "What are you doing here, Princess?"

She screwed her eyes and stuck her tongue at him. "Don't call me that. I hate it when people call me that, or—"

"Lady Eiko? Are you alright?"

"…that." Fabius caught up with her, panting all the while. "You need to lay off the beans, Fabius." The knight looked downright mortified.

"Your Highness, I do not know what you are talking about," he said somberly. He caught sight of Blank. "And you are…?"

"He's a friend, Fabius. He won't kidnap me or anything like that."

Blank said out of the corner of his mouth, "Hmm, I won't, will I?"

Eiko realized the irony of what she had just said and laughed. She'd forgotten that Tantalus had kidnapped Princess Garnet; it had happened some time before she had met Zidane. She turned to Fabius. "Just stay there. I promise I won't leave your sight, but stay there." She pulled Blank out of the Lindblum knight's earshot.

"You never answered my question, Princess." She flashed an angry warning at him with her eyes. Was he goading her?

"Can't a person take a walk without being questioned?" she retorted.

"If the person is a princess, then no."

"I'll do what I want! You got a problem with that?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "That doesn't sound very ladylike."

"I took it from a Qu I know."

"I see." He looked amused. He began observing her closely, although she noted that he still avoided her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"… That guy you were waiting for, you said he wouldn't have come even if he didn't have a girlfriend. Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

To her utmost surprise he answered, "I don't know." He added as an afterthought, "Curiosity, I guess. We were interrupted before you could answer me the first time I asked."

"Well…" she was a little embarrassed. "I… I get turned down a lot."

"So you're a quitter?"

"No, it's just… I know why they do. It's because I'm so… different. With the horn and the purple hair."

"No offense, Princess, but you are an idiot. You let jerks like that tell you how you should feel about yourself, and you'll never be happy. Stuff like that doesn't matter."

"Because you'd know," she muttered sarcastically.

"My ex-girlfriend's natural hair color was green."

"_Ex_-girlfriend?"

He snorted. "We didn't break up because of her hair color."

Eiko flushed. "You really didn't care?"

"Why the hell would I lie?"

"To make me feel better."

"Touché… again. But I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then tell me something."

"I have a right to refuse to answer if I don't like the question."

"What's it like to be in love?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"You had a girlfriend."

He shook his head. "I remember asking Zidane how you know if you're in love, with the answer, and I quote: 'You just know.' That's Zidane for you. Damn moron who's always full of crap. Well, I sure as hell didn't _know_. "

She couldn't help but giggle.

Blank hesitated. "Sorry about taking off the way I did last night," he said uncomfortably. "I just thought it wouldn't be a good idea to linger."

"Don't worry about it," she told him.

"Yeah, well…"

Without even intending to, her hand descended to his shoulder. "Forget about it. If our places were reversed, I would have sprinted away as fast as I could, especially with Fabius running amok." The moment lingered, and neither of them could find anything to say.

Fabius chose this moment to interrupt. "My lady, we probably ought to return to the castle."

Eiko withdrew her hand as if it had been scorched. "I suppose," she answered slowly. "It was… good seeing you again, Blank."

"Watch out for yourself, Princess."

As irked as she was at the title, she let it go. She couldn't resist one final glance as she walked back the way she came. He was just standing there. Not wanting to attract his attention, she quickly averted her eyes and kept moving.

She should have stayed at the castle; rather than clearing her head, this walk had only made her thoughts more dense and tangled.


	8. 7 Complications All Around

Complications All Around

"Aargh! Damn! That's the third time today, Blank!"

"Sorry!"

"No, keep back. I'll get it."

Temporarily detaching himself from Tantalus for a while, Blank had needed a means to support himself while in Alexandria. The Alexandrian synthesist had been looking for help; Blank took the job without hesitating.

The Prima Vista would arrive in a few days. When it did, he would go back with them. Old man Murph had other part-timers now who could take Blank's place when he was gone.

_She _would be returning to Lindblum as well.

He berated himself again; that was what had made him lose his concentration in the first place, resulting in dropping the half-finished sword in the furnace. Which was, like Murph had said, the third time it had happened today. For the past week it happened five times a days on average. Three was pretty good, actually. But there was plenty of time before the day was over.

Murph seemed to read this last thought as he pulled the ruined metal out with a pair of tongs. "I can tell you got something on your mind, Blank."

"I'm really sorry about that, Murph."

"Everybody has those kind of days. Don't worry about it. Maybe it'd be a good idea for you to take the rest of the day off. Maybe even the week."

"I'm fine, Murph, don't worry about me. And I'm moving back to Lindblum after a week…"

"At least take the day off, Blank. I can manage this myself. If I absolutely need help, I can send for Geoffrey."

There wasn't any arguing with Murph. He had learned that early on. Blank collected his things and walked out the door, throwing Murph a halfhearted salute before leaving.

Wonderful. Nothing to keep him busy, giving his mind a chance to wander. But on second thought, his mind kept wandering whether his hands were idle or busy. Maybe it was just as well; he wasn't being much of a help to Murph.

But now he had absolutely nothing to distract him. Blue eyes were haunting him everywhere he went. Why was this happening to him? What _was _happening to him? He'd never met a girl who made him feel like this…

And that last line definitely belonged in a cheesy romance novel.

But it was true.

It was official. He was insane.

_Okay, for the sake of being hypothetical, let's say I'm _not _insane. She's only the FREAKING PRINCESS OF LINDBLUM! That's why it _is _so insane! I have no business falling in love with a princess…_

Wait…

What was that word? He could have sworn he just said…

Oh for the love of Odin.

He did say it.

_I'm in love with the princess of Lindblum. _

****

The dreams didn't go away. They kept Eiko tossing and turning night after night. She kept to her room most of the day and took to staring out the window. This was what she was doing now when a soft knock came at her door.

"Do you mind if I come in?" It was Dagger.

"Sure," she replied indifferently.

Dagger seated herself in the vacant seat next to Eiko's. "You've been keeping to yourself these last few days, Eiko. Is everything alright?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Dagger. I'm fine."

"I think I do have to worry about you. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course, it's just… I don't know. I don't think you can help me."

"You can tell me about it. Sometimes that helps."

Eiko thought for a while. "When you first met Zidane… how did you feel about him?"

Dagger seemed thrown off at the direction the conversation was taking. "Well… when we first met, I wasn't sure what to think. Except that I trusted him. In hindsight, I guess that was being a little presumptuous—I mean, anything could have happened. But I trusted him. But why…" she trailed off. Then raised an eyebrow. "Have you met someone?"

She was a lot quicker on the uptake now than she was four years ago. "In a way," Eiko answered. "But the whole thing is kind of complicated. I'm not sure if he likes me back, and even if he did… well, I don't know if it would work."

"Have you even talked to him?"

"Of course I have! You've been listening to my father, haven't you? He exaggerates to the point of ludicrousness! Don't listen to everything he says!"

Dagger smiled and laughed. "Take it easy, Eiko. He means the best, and you know that."

Eiko sighed. "I know. And honestly, whatever you've heard from him is probably the truth. But this person… he's different. I've talked to him—only a couple of times, it's true, but I have talked to him. And now I can't stop thinking about him. I've tried—but if anything I think of him more."

"Maybe you ought to talk to him again. Emotions don't do much good when they get bottled up."

"Maybe." She smiled weakly. "It does feel a little bit better, telling you about it. Thanks, Dagger."

"Dagger, are you in here? Oops, am I interrupting something?" Zidane poked his head through the door.

"_Yes_," answered Dagger, rolling her eyes. "I know it's that day of the week again. Have a good time, but if you're rendered incapable of walking home by yourself again, I will set Ifrit on you, and that is a promise."

"Yes, dear. Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

"You are as hopeless as the day I met you, Zidane Tribal. No, you do not. Now get along."

"Aw, please?"

"Eiko and I are busy discussing female matters. Now shoo."

"That is somewhat awkward…"

"Zidane…"

"I'm going!"

"I love you," she called as he retreated.

"Love you too."

Eiko laughed until something about Dagger made her stop. She was laughing as well, but there was something in her eyes that didn't quite match it. Now that she looked back on it, Eiko had seen this look several times since she had arrived.

"Alright Dagger, I've told you what's up with me, now what's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dagger, I know how to read people. And I can tell that something's up. Sometimes you look… well, sad, I guess. And it's usually when Zidane is in the room—he hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

"Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing wrong."

"We're friends, remember? What about the part where talking helps?"

"I…" she turned red. "It really isn't something you—or anyone for that matter—can help with."

"Try me."

"It's just… it really isn't anything with Zidane, not really. But…"

"Yes?"

"Let's just say… being a Queen is a lot harder than you might think. There's a lot of pressure, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Being a princess is hard enough."

"Yes, well… you remember that some people weren't very happy about me marrying Zidane."

"And just like I said then, they can all shove their—"

"That isn't necessary, Eiko."

"They aren't starting up again, are they? It's a bit late, don't you think?"

"No, it's not them."

Eiko was exasperated. "Then just what is bothering you, Dagger?"

Dagger was hesitant. "It's been two years since the wedding. And… well… two years is quite a bit of time for some people. They think we're… what was the word? 'Procrastinating.'"

Having always been very perceptive, Eiko could see straight through what Dagger kept skirting around. "You're under pressure because you haven't made any babies yet," she stated.

Dagger shook her head with a slight smile. "Blunt as always, aren't you?"

"That's a bit personal, don't you think? That's between you and Zidane, and no one else. Those people can go shove _their _as—"

"Eiko. No need for that. Yes, it's personal, but they have a point, too."

Yes, continuing the line and other such crap. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She thought for a bit. "You guys have been trying, haven't you?"

"Eiko!"

"It's not like I don't know where babies come from, Dagger. My grandpa had told me before he died. And Cid reminded me not that long ago."

"I thought you just said that was personal information between Zidane and myself."

"Yeah, but friends are allowed to tell each other that kind of stuff!"

"After you get married, we can talk about it all you want."

"Fair enough. Have you tried mandrake root?"

"What?"

"If you boil mandrake root and eat it whole, you're guaranteed to get with child that night, if you lay with a man."

"And where did you learn this?"

"Read it in an old book back in Madain Sari."

"I'll... bear that in mind." She laughed suddenly. " Hahahahaha! If Zidane only knew what we were talking about!"


	9. 8 Hammered

Wow, it's been ages since I've updated this one... I've had this chapter around for a while, but I completely forgot about it. I've also come to a huge road block with this story :(. I really hate to leave any story unfinished, though, so I'm not abandoning it. Anybody who's actually reading this, thanks for sticking with it. This chapter is personally my favorite :)

Hammered

Zidane was running a little late when he passed through the doors of the bar. The barkeep approached him immediately.

"M- Mr. Zidane?"

He was exasperated. "Barkeep, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Zidane?"

But the barkeep was too flustered to pay him any heed. "Mr. Zidane, that is your friend over there, is it not?" Zidane followed his pointing finger to a particular redheaded individual singing loudly and very off-key. It took him a moment to realize it was Blank.

"Yeah, it is."

"Then I am very much relieved that you are here. I had suspected he was an acquaintance of yours, so I was rather reluctant to have security throw him out. But he is greatly disturbing the other customers, and I was beginning to think I had no choice. But as you have showed up, could you be so kind as to talk to him into leaving?"

"S-sure." Zidane was dumbfounded. Blank never got drunk. Sure, he'd down a few. But he never consumed enough to make him act like the complete idiot he was being now.

"Hey, Blank," said Zidane when he approached him. Blank turned and his face split into a very stupid grin.

"Zidane! The man of the hour! Pull up a seat and stay awhile!"

"You don't have to be so loud."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure I dooooooooo! Cause you are so damn awesome, man. You are so damn awesome." He flourished his finger in the air to further his point, but was so exuberant that he fell over.

Zidane helped him up. "C'mon Blank, let's get you home."

"Are you kidding me? The party's just getting started! Specially since you got here. Have I ever told you how freaking awesome you are, Ziddy?"

"You have, actually, which how I can tell how drunk you are, because you'd never say that in a relatively sober state. And don't call me Ziddy. Maybe it was appropriate when we were kids, but neither of us are five anymore."

"Aw, you know you like it."

"Come on. You're freaking everybody out." Blank staggered, all of his weight coming crashing down and nearly bowling Zidane over. What made it worse was that Blank made no effort whatsoever to stand on his own, laughing all the while. Zidane threw his friend's arms over his shoulder and almost literally dragged him out of the bar.

How he ever got Blank to his flat, he had no idea. Zidane deposited his burden on the bed. Blank fell face first.

"Really appreciate this, Ziddy."

"No prob. But stop calling me Ziddy."

"I'm serious, though, man. You're my best friend, you know? You're a good man." He began poking the coverlet and giggling. Zidane had been touched by the remark, but it turned to exasperation at the poking.

"I've never seen you this hammered."

"Hahahaha… you said hammer."

"And that is funny why?"

" 'Cause a hammer is a fruitcake! Hahahahahaha!"

Zidane blinked. "Clearly I'm missing something." Did he, Zidane, act this way when he got drunk? If so, it was going to be a while before he touched a glass of alcohol again. This was downright pathetic.

"Blank, what made you go overboard like this? It isn't like you at all."

"Dunno what you're talking about, Ziddy." Zidane sighed. Maybe this conversation would go better once Blank sobered up.

"You won't set the town on fire or anything if I leave, will you?" Zidane asked.

"Leaving? You ain't leaving, are you?" His voice took on a desperate quality, which took Zidane aback.

"Um…"

Blank stood up and staggered over to Zidane. He grasped Zidane's shoulders for support putting his face so close to Zidane's that he could see the pupils in his amber eyes. The putrid scent coming from his breath almost made him stagger as well.

Blank whispered conspiratorially, "You wanna know why I'm so drunk?"

Zidane was a little uncomfortable. "S-sure."

"Because I'm SO DAMN FREAKING DEPRESSED, THAT'S WHY!" He suddenly pressed his face into Zidane's shirt, sobbing.

"Hey, take it easy, man," said Zidane as comfortingly as he could without sounding weirded out. "It'll be fine."

Blank looked up again. "Ya think so?"

"Of course." Except he still had no idea what was eating at Blank at all. There was a pause.

"Don't know if anyone ever told you, Zidane, but you've got really pretty blue eyes."

"This is really getting awkward."

"I'm just saying…" And then Blank planted a kiss on Zidane's mouth.

"What the freaking hell, man?" he yelled. "I'm not a girl, and neither are you! Ugh! I have just been scarred for life, I hope you know. That was freaking disgusting! What the hell?"

"For you not being a girl, you sure do sound a lot like one."

"Just keep away from me!"

"Sure thing, Ziddy."

"And stop calling me that! Why don't you just turn around and pass out like a normal drunk person?" An idea came to him. "Just… just stay there. I'm not leaving, although for the sake of my sanity it would probably be better if I did. I'm just gonna make some tea or something. Be right back."

Ten minutes later, he was back, a steaming mug in each hand. He shoved one at Blank. "Drink it." Blank did he was told, and downed it all. No sooner was it gone did he crash on the bed, unconscious. Zidane couldn't help but grin once he sipped his own tea. It was worth learning herblore, however much some people might scoff at it. The teas were exactly the same, save one ingredient. Blank's contained sleeping weed, while his own contained an herb that treated shock.


	10. 9 Barriers, Walls, and Towers

As stated in the first chapter, I don't own Final Fantasy. Which is to say that the song that appears in this chapter doesn't belong to me either, as it comes from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. I believe it's called Kaze No Ne or Sound of the Wind, if anyone's interested. And the lyrics may not be exactly right; I'm not sure.  
Not sure about this chapter, but I'll let others judge.

Barriers, Walls, and Towers

The very first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain. His eyelids felt glued together, and it was only with tremendous effort that he was able to force them open. It was like all memory of last night was completely wiped away, because try as he might he couldn't remember anything. He was fully clothed. Well, that was a good thing.

"So you're awake. It's about time."

That wasn't.

Zidane was leaning on the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?"

Zidane shrugged. "Never thought I'd see the day where _I _ended up as the responsible one and have to babysit _you_."

That idea was so incomprehensible that Blank just stared. But then again, that would be the most logical reason explaining why Zidane was even here.

"You stayed here the whole night?" he asked. "What about Dagger?"

"I sent her a moogle."

He raised an eyebrow. "They're not always reliable, you know."

"Yeah, I know. There's this really weird one up at the castle… but never mind. I think I could trust this one."

"Right." Blank winced as his head gave a painful throb. "So, what did I even do last night? I can't remember anything."

"I wish I could," he muttered.

"What?"

"It doesn't bear mentioning."

"Zidane, you tell me right now. What did I do?"

"You were _really _out of it, man."

"You're freaking me out, Zidane, what did I do?"

"Okay, okay, take it easy. It wasn't that bad. Okay, it was bad, but there are so much worse things you could've done—"

"ZIDANE, SPIT IT OUT!"

"As I said, you were really out of it. I helped you home, and then you sorta… made out with me."

"Oh, for the love of Odin! I_ kissed _you?" He was going to puke now. He raced to the bathroom and did just that. Once he was finished, he located a bar of soap and bit a fourth of it off, chewing it with relish.

"Overreacting much?" asked Zidane a little defensively.

Blank spat out the soap. "No."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks. You done yet?"

"As long I don't think about it."

They both walked into the living area. Zidane sat cross-legged on a chair. "You know," he said quietly, " what happened last night, that isn't like you. What's up?"

"Even if I wanted to tell anybody, you'd be the last person I'd tell."

"That hurts, man. Why?"

"Because you're always full of crap."

"I resent that!"

"But it's true."

"Fine. Just tell me what happened, and I won't offer any advice at all."

He just didn't give up, did he?

But then again, Zidane would get it. _ Maybe… _

No. It wouldn't work. It didn't do to think like that.

What the heck. "A few days ago… I met this girl…"

He saw Zidane's eyes almost double in size. "Really?"

"But there's nothing between us whatsoever. And never will be. She's too far above me on the social status bar."

"And…"

"And I can't stop thinking about her."

"And you're planning on doing nothing, am I right?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Go after her, or something!"

"That's the difference between you and me. You've always been an idealist; I've always been a realist. I don't live in an imaginary world with ponies and rainbows and all that crap. I live in the real world, and in the real world, the stuff you're suggesting doesn't happen. Yeah, you were able to do it, but that was a fluke. It's not gonna happen."

"The difference between me and you is that you're never willing to try. People tell you something is impossible, and you just accept their word for it."

"That is not true," snapped Blank.

"If you say so." Zidane stood up. "I'd probably better go." Before he left, he added, "Barriers are easier to break than you might think."

****

The blank page was mocking her. Nothing she wrote could justify her feelings right. It was like a huge invisible wall was barring her way. She put her hands in her face. Dagger had a point, though; Eiko needed to talk to him.

The play was only a few days away. And then she would have to return to Lindblum. But… Blank was from Tantalus, wasn't he? Didn't Tantalus hail from Lindblum as well? But Blank had said he lived here in Alexandria.

She needed to see him before the play. She turned back to the paper that was intended to become her letter.

But she was at the end of her rope with letters. All her letters ever did was create a big mess. And she didn't even know what to say to him, whether in writing or face-to-face.

Caving in to her frustration, Eiko crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. What was she going to do?

****

_Why _did he confide in Zidane? The confounded monkey only made things worse. Never willing to try? The nerve of him! What about that time…no, never mind. Or…

Was Zidane right?

Even if he was, some lines just can't be crossed. Pulling outrageous stunts to meet with a noble was Zidane's style, not his. Then why was his subconscious already planning such things? He pushed the thoughts away. He had already told himself that he had given up on love.

And yet here it was, threatening to overtake him.

_If I could see her again…_

That's what came out of having friends like Zidane. When this was all over, Blank was either going to buy him a drink or kill him. The killing option was much more likely.

****

Oh, yes, he was going to murder Zidane. Provided he got out of here alive.

On a crazy whim, Blank found himself once again outside Alexandria Castle. Before he could decide his next step, his head caught up to him. This was ridiculous. He didn't even have a plan—spontaneity wasn't something he was very adept at. Yet here he was. If he went any further, he was almost guaranteed to get caught. He didn't know where the princess's room even was, so that was the end of that. But going back posed the exact same problem. Two Pluto Knights were blocking the way he came. He was wedged in between two tight spots.

He heard the sound of a window being opened. He leaned against the wall to avoid being seen. He slowly counted to ten. Whoever opened the window hadn't spotted him, at least not yet. Had they moved away yet? A minute passed, then five. After ten minutes, he craned his neck upward. There was light coming from a window on the third floor. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he could see the silhouette of a person. It wouldn't be safe to move until that light went out. Blank leaned back again. He could be here a while.

He jumped when he heard a voice, but relaxed when he was assured it had nothing to do with his presence. It took a moment to realize that the voice was singing. Certainly not the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, but definitely far from unpleasant—even if you didn't count a drunk Zidane, Blank had heard much, much worse. The melody struck a chord with him, and so did the words, sung slowly, softly, and almost sadly.

"_Dreaming of the stars on high_

_That speak to me in secret sighs_

_Drifting on a breeze only I can feel and hear._

_Could it be the sacred wind _

_That's pulling me to now begin_

_To walk into the dark, carrying the light of tomorrow?_

_Beating are the wings up high_

_Beyond the earth_

_Beyond the sky_

_Come now, don't hesitate,_

_Don't look back, we've got to go now._

_Don't fear, you'll be safe from now on,_

_Morning sky watching over all._

_Deep inside so silently my heart must beat._

_Deep inside of me_

_Memories flickering and shimmering on endlessly._

_Keeping close to the path _

_Morning sky watching over all._

_Moving over endless mountains oh so high_

_Walk into the night_

_Your heart will see the path_

_And you will find the way_

_Just wait and see._

_Moving over endless sky oh so high_

_Tomorrow we'll follow any hope,_

_Your promises today_

_Just wait and see._"

The irony finally struck as the identity of the singer dawned on Blank. The princess herself. Imagine that.

But that didn't change his plans, he told himself. He still needed to get away as soon as possible. He had to.

As if fate had read his thoughts, there was a crashing sound, followed by a number of shouts. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. The knights on duty hurried over to investigate. This chance was as good as any. It occurred to him that he might still be seen from the window. Too late: he was already running for it.

_That was probably the most idiotic thing you've ever done_ said a voice in Blank's head as he closed the door to the flat.

_Was it?_ he found himself arguing. _I don't think it was. I just need to change tactics. Storming the castle without thinking is Zidane's style, not mine._

_Change tactics? Are you serious? You're not going to let this go?_

Blank reflected long and hard. He jumped as the window creaked open; apparently he hadn't shut it properly. He went to shut it, but paused. The wind had started to blow across his face. _You know what? I don't think I am._


	11. 10 Unimportant Details

Unimportant Details

The theater ship finally arrived the day before the play. Everyone made a big deal about it, because even though airships had become more familiar in Queen Garnet's reign than they were during her mother's, they were still a spectacular sight for the locals.

It had been a long time, Blank reflected, since he had seen his fellow Tantalus brothers—aside from Zidane, of course. He realized he had missed them. He remembered all the times Zidane had left the band, wondering if this was how he had felt every time.

But despite the nostalgia, he was still hesitant about going to the castle. Because he still had absolutely no idea about what he was going to do about one particular someone. He couldn't ignore her forever. Why did this have to be so damn complicated?

****

The Prima Vista 2 was very similar to its predecessor, the first Prima Vista, except for the fact that it ran on a steam engine rather than a Mist engine (obviously, there was no Mist anymore) and ran a lot faster. Blank had been on it before, but that had been two years ago. He let thoughts wander as he took a private tour to reacquaint himself with it.

He'd be flying on it again, probably tomorrow. Back to Lindblum. Yes, it had been a while. He was willing to bet that the place had changed since his last visit.

He hesitated as he thought he heard a sound. Where was it coming from? His eyes alighted on a storage closet. There it was again. Blank approached it as slowly as possible. Maybe a moogle had gotten stuck in there… that kind of thing happened to moogles all the time. He pulled on the door handle…

There was a shriek—but whoever it was cut themselves off right away. Those green-blue eyes were all too familiar.

"What the hell are you doing here, Princess?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Me? What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"_I_ happen to work here, in case you forgot. Whereas _you _are trespassing."

"I just wanted a closer look. And I thought the place was empty."

"And just why were you hiding in a closet?"

"That's… not your business."

"Why not?"

"Okay, fine. I was hiding from Fabius."

"Hide-and-seek, huh?"

She gave him a shove. "You're awful."

"Somebody's short tempered."

"Well, you caught me off-guard."

"I could say the same to you."

Her gaze fell to the floor. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

"How what was supposed to happen?"

"I was supposed to have everything worked out, and have everything I wanted to say planned out. But you had to go and catch me off-guard, like always. And… I'm still not sure what to say."

"You certainly don't make it easy when you stow away on other peoples' airships. _You _caught _me _off-guard…" The joking attitude disappeared. "I think _I _know what to say, but… I just don't know how to say it. Because it's crazy, and it's backwards, and it's everything else. I've tried to forget about it, but I can't do it. I can't."

"W-What can't you forget?" She sounded like she could hardly dare to believe what she was hearing.

"…You."

He didn't remember moving so close, but close they were. He could hear her heart beating as forcefully as his own. Time stood suspended, waiting for the pin to drop.

And then he kissed her.

****

It was like getting caught in a whirlwind, an earthquake, and a tidal wave all in the same moment. Eiko couldn't decide if it was the whole world spinning or if it were just her head. So this was what it felt like… No longer a bystander hidden from view, but an active participant standing in the limelight. It was nothing like she imagined it. It was a thousand times better.

****

Blank wasn't a stranger to these things. He'd been through this dance more than once. He knew what to expect.

Except that this was totally different. It was like an energy surge, like a pending explosion. Except that unlike an explosion, wasn't volatile. It blew his mind away.

****

After an eternity, they finally broke apart. Neither of them seemed able to speak.

Suddenly Blank started laughing. Eiko stared. "What's so funny?"

"It's just ironic on so many levels… I mean, this whole thing happened because of a couple of accidents, right? It's just… how the hell do you get a good thing out of a handful of mistakes?"

Now that she thought about it, it _was _funny. Or maybe it was just an after-effect of the euphoria. Either way, she joined in with Blank's laughter until both of had slumped to the floor with tears in their eyes.

There was a silence as they sat there, gasping for breath. Blank looked her in the face. "You're something else, Princess."

She stuck her tongue out. "Will you stop calling me that?"

He just grinned.

"Oh, shut up."

"I never said a word."

She couldn't think of a comeback, so she just let things lapse into silence. She looked into his face, and found herself incapable of looking away. He was smiling at her with a smile that seemed to transform his face.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after a while.

"You just did."

"Why do you wear that thing on your head?"

"What? This?" he asked, tapping the leather headband. "Well…" he began thoughtfully. "Truth be told, it started when Marcus told me my head would fall off if I didn't strap something to it."

"You're pulling my leg."

"I wouldn't lie to you," Blank said with surprising sincerity. As Eiko flushed, he added, "I guess I can't really blame you for being skeptical, though."

Eiko shook her head. "Just how old were you when this happened?"

"Not important, Princess. We were kids, give me a break," he returned somewhat defensively.

She couldn't resist winding him up, especially after the princess comment. "So what's your excuse now?" She asked playfully.

"I guess I don't really have an excuse. It just sort of became a habit. And then it became a personal thing. You're not the first one to think it's weird..."

"I never said that!"

He looked at her with those deep brown eyes. "No," he agreed, "I guess you didn't. Well… My thinking is this: Anyone who has a problem with it can shove their asses up a pole. The people who truly care won't care about unimportant details."

She took a moment to absorb that. "And… you don't care?"

"About the unimportant details? No. About what's important? Yes." He reached out and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

" 'Asses up a pole…' don't forget you're in the presence of a lady."

"The same lady who sneaks out of bed after hours, runs into people without paying attention, and goes around kissing thieves." He finally stood up and offered her his hand.

"Touché," she replied as he helped her up. But neither of them let go. "Blank…"

"Lady Eiko?" came a voice.

"Shit!" she hissed, looking about her. "I have to go. I…"

"Don't worry about it. Just go," said Blank.

Eiko hesitated. "I—"

"Lady Eiko!"

"Damn it!" She took off full speed to her left.

****

_So much for ladylike _Blank thought with a slight grin. Yes, she was definitely something else. His musings were broken off by a puffing soldier of Lindblum.

Fabius noticed him standing there. "Ah, excuse me sir… did you happen to see a young lady with purple hair go by here?

"Yeah, I did, actually," Blank replied. "She went that way." He pointed to the right.

"Thank you, sir," said Fabius. "I appreciate it." He ran off… in the opposite direction Eiko had gone.

The smile still hadn't completely worn off yet.

Were there difficulties ahead? Most likely. But difficulties were just unimportant details.

He paused as something on the floor caught his eye. He picked it up and looked it over. It was a ribbon. At one point, it had been a vibrant pink, but time had faded it. Eiko must have dropped it. Blank pocketed it.


End file.
